Iris (anime)
Iris is a young girl who is one of Ash's traveling companions in the Unova region. She takes on the role similar to Misty's. As such, a running gag consists of her calling Ash a little kid, more recently just to tease him which annoys him. Appearance Iris has knee-length, puffy purple long hair in loose huge ponytail and with two pigtails, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink puffy miniskirt with a slit on the left side and an big ribbon over it, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. For swimming, Iris wears a one-piece pink and magenta swimsuit. For pajamas, she wears an elbow-length pink sleeved shirt and shorts. Personality Iris is seen to be a wild girl as she likes swinging on vines and eating berries. She is shown to have pride in her role as a Pokémon Trainer, as shown when Ash fails to catch a Pokémon and she calls him a little kid. She is quite similar to Misty but seems to be more energetic. She has the dream of becoming the greatest Dragon Master and believes that dragons are good. Like dragons, Iris has been shown to be afraid of Ice-type Pokémon. This has shown in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! and relatively Ice-types are the weakness of Dragon-types. Skills Iris is an excellent vine swinger which shows that she's very athletic. She can also fish and is a great battler. Iris has the ability to read Dragon-type Pokémon thoughts and feelings. She can also sense where they are located as well. Relationships People Elder Iris has known the village Elder her whole life and looks up to her. Also, Iris would go to the Elder for advice and has given her a lot of wisdom to help her become a great dragon master someday. Shannon Shannon is Iris' best friend as they known each other since they were little. Iris supports Shannon and her ambitions. Also, Iris with her friends help encourage Shannon to travel around to improve her skills and to reach her goals. Ash Despite seeing Ash as a little kid sometimes, Iris does respect his skills as a Trainer and admires how much he cares about Pokémon. They have their ups and downs but they're very good friends despite it. Like Misty, Iris teases Ash from time to time. Iris and Ash went their separate ways when she decided to continue traveling to purse her goal while he went back home to figure out his next move to achieved his goal. Cilan It is obviously observed that Iris treats him with more respect than any other characters in the anime and sees him as a great friend to have around. Iris can sometimes get annoyed when Cilan does some of his other hobbies saying he's a connoisseur for it but she does like how he evaluates the relationship between a Trainer and their Pokémon. Like Misty's relationship with Brock, Iris would get helpful advice from Cilan. Iris and Cilan left Kanto together before they went their separate ways in Johto. Georgia Iris and Georgia are fierce rivals as they get on each other's nerves. However, Iris does have some respect for Georgia and she has some for her as well. Dawn Iris and Dawn are very good friends as their impress with each others skills and abilities. Also, Iris would help Dawn just like she would help her. After the tournament they enter concluded, Iris and Dawn part ways. Pokémon Excadrill Excadrill was the first Pokémon Iris ever caught and raised as they've known each other since she was little and during his time as a Drilbur. However, Iris and Excadrill didn't hit off their relationship with each other when they first meet as he was bullying the wild Pokémon and she was beaten by him. Iris kept trying to defeat Excadrill until she finally succeed but ended up saving him when he fell over. After that, Iris and Excadrill became partners and best friends. After evolving into Excadrill he become distance from her after they lost to Drayden as he felt she never cared about him and felt winning was more important then him, Iris tried to win back Excadrill's trusts but to no avail. With Cilan's help, Iris realized why Excadrill had shunned her and tearfully apologized for her selfish actions which made him realize that she truly did care about him. With their relationship for each other restored, Iris and Excadrill bond for each other remained unbroken. Axew Axew is Iris' Pokémon partner and is often seen riding in her hair. Iris deeply cares for Axew and will do anything to protect him as he would do the same for her. Emolga Iris first meet Emolga when she helped stop Axew's apple from rolling away. After she ran away due to her friend Bianca's attempts to capture her, Iris went after Emolga as she wanted to repay her for helping Axew. However, Iris and Emolga formed a bond with each other during their time together. Although she ran away after shocking everyone, Iris became surprised when Emolga came back but realized that she wanted to go with her then their partnership and friendship became official. However, Iris does get annoyed with Emolga sometimes but still cares very much about her. Dragonite Although they didn't get off to a great start when they first meet, Iris and Dragonite have shown to have a good relationship with each other. Dragonite has helped Iris out in many battles as it is her ace battler. Gible When Gible was causing trouble in Blackthorn City, Iris instantly went to figure out why and when she found him she read his thoughts which made her realize that he missed home then brought him back there. However, Iris was secretly followed by Gible as he decided that he wanted to go with her. After finding out, Iris decided to let Gible join her then they formed a friendship. Biography When she was little, Iris spent most of her time playing with wild Pokémon. One day, a Drilbur took Iris' friend Patrat's home. For ten days, Iris kept challenging the Drilbur, but Iris continued losing to it. On the tenth try, she was able to fight, but Drilbur almost fell from the top of a cliff. Iris saved him, and he became her Pokémon. They entered the tournament of the Dragon Village and won. During the final battle, Drilbur evolved into Excadrill. However, Iris and Excadrill lost their 100th battle against Drayden, who secretly nodded to the Elder. Pokémon the Series: Black and White Iris is a wild girl that Ash met while traveling in the Unova region. Ash first encountered Iris when he mistook her hair for a Pokémon (since he saw her in a bush picking berries and used his Pokédex, which told him that the Pokémon was in her hair.) He then threw a Poké Ball at her head, and she yelled at Ash but soon became quick friends with his Pikachu, by hugging him and poking his cheeks which caused him to zap her, for Pikachu gets mad when he gets annoyed by another trainer. Her goal used to be a secret to Ash and Cilan, though it is revealed in The Dragon Master's Path!, that her goal was to become a dragon master. She also wishes to see the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. Iris, like Ash, Dawn, and Misty, seemed to have her partner Pokémon stay out of its Poké Ball on most occasions. Her partner Pokémon is Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. However, despite the fact, it doesn't go into its Poké Ball and Axew just jumped into Iris' hair whenever she decided to actively go somewhere. She is bold and adventurous. She appeared to be a wild child and had been seen swinging from vines in the forests to get from place to place. She also seemed to have very good reflexes in avoiding attacks. Like Misty at the start of their journey, Ash is in the dark that Iris may or may not be a Gym Leader. Also, like Misty, Iris thought Ash was a little kid but helped him out since he doesn't know a lot about the Unova region. In Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, she met Georgia, her rival, who defeated her when they first battled. She also told Ash and Cilan of how she obtained her Excadrill: When she was younger she played with all the Pokémon in the forest and learned that a bully Drilbur stole a Patrat's food. In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, she entered the Don Battle Tournament and won the Wing Set. Iris cheered on for Ash in his Gym Battle with Elesa. Then she and Ash had some fun in Nimbasa City visiting all the attractions. Iris also met Champion Alder, had the opportunity to befriend some Deino that belonged to other trainers, and she also dressed as a shrine maiden to summon Landorus. In Clash of the Connoisseurs!, Iris appeared to be glad that the Opelucid City Gym was temporarily closed, meaning that she may be the Gym Leader there. She visited her hometown and helped her friend tame her Hydreigon, after which she was challenged by Drayden, but was defeated. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Iris entered the Junior Cup. Her first round was against her rival, Georgia. Iris used Dragonite and Georgia used Beartic. Despite Dragonite not listening to her, Iris defeats Georgia and advances to the quarter-finals. In the 2nd round, she battled Dawn. Dawn used her Mamoswine and Iris used her Dragonite again. Dragonite listened to her at first, but he disobeyed her again. Despite that, Iris defeats Dawn and advances to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Iris battled Ash. Ash used his Krokorok and Iris used her Dragonite. During the battle, Dragonite started to listen to Iris which was why she was winning. The battle took a turn when Ash's Krokorok evolved into Krookodile. Ash's Krookodile learned Dragon Claw and he used it on Dragonite, which was super-effective. After he had been hit by that attack, Dragonite started to lose control. Ash's Krookodile then used Crunch on Dragonite. Still not listening to Iris, Dragonite used Dragon Rush, which Ash's Krookodile dodged by using Dig. Then he jumped out and used Stone Edge, which was also super-effective. That attack knocked out Dragonite, giving Ash the win, and Iris was eliminated from the Junior Cup. In Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, Jervis suggested going through Opelucid City to get to the Unova League in Vertress City. Iris quickly said she would rather pass through the Village of Dragons, supporting the fact that she had been trying to avoid Opelucid City. Ash and Cilan agreed, to Iris' relief. Later in the episode, she made them dress as women to get revenge on three women who had called her Pokémon "unattractive." After arriving at the village, she had her Axew examined by the elder, and she gave it her seal of approval. After dealing with a Hydreigon that belonged to her friend, Drayden challenged her to a battle, which she accepted. At Opelucid City, she explained that she didn't fit in with the other kids. After the battle, it is revealed that Iris was to eventually succeed Drayden as the new Opelucid City Gym Leader. After the events with N, she joined Ash and Cilan on their journey to the Decolore Islands. Along the way, she got into a fight with Ash but they made up, after realizing they overreacted and how much of a good friend they are to each other. Following their adventures in the Decolore Islands, Iris decided to travel to Vermilion City, where she hoped to meet and train all Dragon-type Pokémon and became the next Dragon Master. She is last seen boarding a train that goes to Vermilion City with Cilan, bidding Ash and Alexa farewell. Iris eventually traveled to Johto's Blackthorn City to battle Clair, where she encountered a wild Gible causing trouble. After saving him, she sensed how he ended up in town and was told by Clair that he might have come from the Dragons' Holy Land. After bringing him back, they returned to the gym; Iris was surprised to find Gible came to cheer her on. Using Dragonite against Clair's Druddigon, Iris sensed his thoughts but still lost. Outside, she managed to catch Gible and left Blackthorn City before following a wild Rayquaza to find out where it's going. Pokémon On hand Temporary Befriended Voice actresses *'English:' Eileen Stevens *'Japanese:' Aoi Yuki *'Dutch:' Sophie Hoeberechts *'Spanish:' Belen Rodriguez *'Mandarin Chinese:' Lin Meixiu *'Finnish:' Saara Aalto *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Agatha Paulita *'Latin American Spanish:' Susana Moreno *'Polish: '''Justyna Bojczuk Achievements *Don George Battle Tournament: Winner *Clubsplosion: Top 8 (Loses to Montgomery) *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Top 4 (Loses to Ash) *Wishing Bell Festival: 4th place *Marine Cup tournament: Top 16 *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament: Top 16 Trivia *Iris is named after the Iris Flower which is a native flower to Africa and North America. Also in Greek mythology, Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. *Iris is the first main character in the anime series to keep her Japanese name. *Iris is the second of Ash's companions to have an -type Pokémon. The first was Dawn. **Coincidentally, both Dawn's Pachirisu and Iris' Emolga are based on a type of squirrel. *Iris has currently won two Tournaments in the course of the anime series so far. **The first was back in her youth which was the Dragon Village Tournament, the second being the Don Battle tournament where she beat Ash in the final. *Iris and Axew are similar to Zoroark and Zorua in ''Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Axew loves to hide in Iris' hair, same as Zorua. Iris leaps around the way Zoroark did. Iris' hair is the same style as Zoroark. *Iris is Ash's first female companion that didn't have a bike. **Because of this, Iris stopped the running gag of getting the female companion's bike electrocuted by Pikachu. *Iris is the fourth female character to have glowing red eyes when she gets angry. The other three being Jessie, May, and Dawn. *All of Iris' Pokémon have a type that is weak against -types, though it should be noted that Excadrill is also a -type, which counters that weakness. *Iris is the only human character to keep a Pokémon in her hair. **Coincidentally, Iris' non- -type Pokémon (Excadrill and Emolga) were both seen stealing food from Patrat. *Iris is currently the only character out of Ash's traveling companions, to be the champion at some point in the main games. **Like Wallace between Ruby and Sapphire and Emerald, she is the eighth Gym Leader before the game where she shifts positions. ***Her case only counts in White, though, for the Opelucid Gym Leader in Black is Drayden. *Iris is the first female character not to appear in the next anime series after her departure. *Iris is very similar to the character Misty. Both are female characters that travel alongside Ash and another male character. Both have a fear of a certain type of Pokémon (Iris has a fear of -types while Misty has a fear of -types). They both own two Pokémon on hand still capable of evolving (Iris owns Gible & Axew while Misty owns Staryu & Psyduck) and both also own a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I (Iris owns Dragonite while Misty own Gyarados). Gallery Iris' anime art iris031.jpg iris029a.jpg Iris the Shrine Maiden iris033.jpg Iris dressed as Professor Juniper iris035.jpg Iris in fancy dress.jpg Iris and Kibago.jpg Iris' accusation face Iris.png A Clear Image of Iris Iris and axew scared.jpg Iris and Iris' Axew Axew scared BW146 22.png Iris after catching a Pokémon Iris Cilan and Ash.jpg Iris excited to help Cottonee irispokeball.jpg Iris getting her Pokémon out for a battle Iris Mummified.jpg Iris Mummified Having dinner (poor iris).jpg Iris eating spicy food BW068.png Iris with a makeshift Afro Iris gets shocked.jpg Iris getting shocked by Pikachu Iris really mad.jpg Iris is mad now Iris frantically getting her hair back to normal.jpg Afro Iris.png Iris with a real afro Iris gets busted again..png Iris gets in trouble for climbing the radio tower again Iris school 1.png Little Iris trying to figure out how books work BW100 2.png Iris school 2.png Iris asking the other kids to play with her Iris school 3.png Iris scaring the other kids Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png irisinshorts.png Iris in her pj's Iris'boxers.png iris and pipulp.JPG Iris Watching Ash 1st gym battle.png Iris watching Ash's 1st gym battle. Ash's traveling companions M20.png Iris in M20 }} See also *Iris (Adventures) *Iris (Generations) *Iris (Masters trailer) pl:Iris (anime) Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors